


Everything Stays

by Felix_The_KitKat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_The_KitKat/pseuds/Felix_The_KitKat
Summary: Everything stays but it still changes





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> On my Wattpad: LastChanceToBeTrue

They all stared at the body of a young girl laying on the ground. Her long brown hair covered her face and her light pink sweater was covered in blood. Everyone there knew who it was. They all knew it was Mabel Pines. No one in the crowd had any idea about what to do. They had never seen anything like this. The crowd started to mummer among themselves as Wendy stepped out of the crowd. Everyone stared at her as she walked to the body of her young, dead friend. Wendy knelt down beside the body and closed her friend's eyes. She then got up and angrily turned to face Dipper. "How could you do this? How could you do this to your sister?" Dipper lowered his head "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Wendy looked at Dipper with disgust. "I don't care if you meant to or not you deserve to die for what you did to Mabel." Wendy's words repeated over and over in Dipper's head, growing louder with each passing minute. Dipper fell to his knees holding his head crying. He continued crying until he realized he wasn't in front of his sister's body and the angry, judging crowd. Dipper looked around at his surroundings, not knowing where he was. He was in a white room that didn't have any furniture. Dipper attention was jerked from the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was met with the sight of a stranger. The stranger had short blonde hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. The more he looked at this stranger the more Dipper felt that he knew the stranger. Dipper curiosity, eventually, got the best of him. "Who are you?" The stranger smirked. "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is you waking up." The room started to blur as Dipper realized that he was waking up. Right before he woke up the stranger one more thing. "See you later my pine tree." Dipper sat up in his bed and turned on his lamp. He was drenched in cold sweat, with his thoughts racing. Dipper paled when he realized what the stranger said.


	2. Charges

Dipper stumbled into the bathroom locking the door behind him. "It was all a dream. We defeated him three years ago. He's not coming back." Before Dipper could say anything else someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Dipper are you ok? I heard you screaming and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Mabel said with unusual concern in her voice. "I'm fine Mabel, I just had a bad dream. I'm fine now." Mabel knew Dipper was anything but fine. "Are you sure? You sound a little upset." "Mabel could you please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Dipper's voice was unusually cold.  
Mabel was hurt. Dipper had never acted so cold towards her. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." Mabel walked away feeling upset. Dipper stared at the bathroom door. "I didn't mean to hurt her but she needs to learn that sometimes I don't need her around. Now that she's gone I can think. Why was he in my dreams? We got rid of him two years ago." Dipper closed his eyes. "I just have to think. This would be easier if Grunkle Ford was here." Dipper opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Dipper then stumbled back with his eyes wide with shock. His eyes were yellow with cat like pupils. "What did he do to me."


	3. Plans

Dipper stared at his reflection. "What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone about this yet." Dipper looked at the vanity drawer where Mabel kept her costume stuff. 'Didn't Mabel say she had colored contacts in here?' Dipper wondered to himself. Dipper looked through the drawer until he comes across Mabel's box of colored contacts. Dipper took out the contacts that looked like his normal eye color. "I'll have to thank Mabel later." He put the contacts in and left the bathroom. Dipper was walking to his room when he heard his parents arguing. "We can't keep them here. They act like they actually believe that stupid superstitious stuff that their grunkles told them." Dipper's mother said to his father. "I agree but how will we convince them that they need to go back?" Dipper's father said. His mother was quiet for a little while before she responded "We'll tell them that we won a trip to Paris for two weeks and then after the two weeks are up we'll call and say that we've decided to stay in Paris and that the Grunkle can keep them." Dipper didn't hear his father's response because he was running to his room. Dipper closed his bedroom door and locked it. Dipper looked over at his clock. It was three hours past midnight. 'I guess that I need to go to bed. I'll think about what my parents said in the morning.' Dipper thought to himself. Dipper went over to his bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. A few minutes after Dipper fell asleep a shadow covered him. "My sweet pine tree you'll be returning to me very soon."


End file.
